The Culture and Social Welfare of Rutianas
Education A Rutian child's profession is usually chosen for them by the time they are five years old. Different specialized schools exist for the purpose of training young children to become doctors, lawyers, diplomats, etc. These schools do not cost money to attend, but rather the child must be recommended by the state for attendance. Those children who do not make it into these specialized schools will receive a general education. It is by no means an inferior education, but it does not specialize in any one area. Children who come from these general schools have gone on to become doctors and diplomats even though they did not have the advantage of the specialized training. At sixteen, education stops and the Rutian serves in the military. After service, the Rutian may attend university, provided their military service was satisfactory. Education is subsidized by the government and all citizens are eligible to receive basic education. University is a privilege, but most Rutians do qualify. Marks are scored on a 'Pass or Fail' system as follows: Excellent Exceeds Expectations Above Average Average Below Average Fail Fine Arts Each city in Rutianas would like to believe that they have the nation's best museums and they are often advertised as such. These museums are mostly science and art, though a few natural history museums are available. The most famous science museum in Rutianas is the Drusche Kindermuseum in Rutia. When Rutianas discovered Psionics, the Science museums began to conform to the field of study with different displays that can only be solved by the use of psionic ability. Children as young as five are able to solve these simple puzzles without realizing it. The more complex puzzles often fascinate adults as much as children. Fun and Games Rutians all enjoy rest and relaxation. For many, those desires are found by playing games with friends. Often times, these games can be found at city parks or museums. The majority are psionic based games, but outdoor chess tables can be found. Rutianas routinely hosts festivals which include religious based and occupation based festivals. The most noted festival in Rutianas is the Harvest Festival, which is both religious and occupational. Rutianas is also notorious in the region for legalized gambling. Even children are able to gamble, though there is a set amount of money a child may spend. They also may not play cards or stand at the gaming tables. They may only spend up to 10 vouchers on the slot machines per day. Should these children win more than 10 vouchers in a day, the excess is given to the parent or guardian. Vouchers are changed into chips for all of the gambling games, whether tables or slots. Houses Over the years, several families have risen to great social status in the Imperial Republic. The most notable is the Imperial House of Darson. When a certain social status is attained, the family becomes a House. Other noted Houses are the House of Dietrich, the House of Leminsky, and the House of Johanneson. With the family being noted as a House, a title is almost always granted by the Emperor. The House of Dietrich is ruled by the Count Dietrich. The House of Leminsky is ruled by the Margrave Leminsky. The House of Johanneson is ruled by the Duke Johanesson. Each planet has one House that rules. All of these Houses are known as Great Houses and answer only to the Emperor on Rutia. There are several minor Houses that have attained titles as Lord, Baron, and Altgrave. Marriage and Bonding Marriage is a completely religious idea and is not recognised by the government. Rutians that marry have put a lot of thought into the marriage as divorce is unheard of. A typical marriage would be a pagan handfasting ritual, but some other religious ceremonies are known. A more common situation between people would be a type of marriage called companionship bonding. It is not recognised as a marriage by any religion in Rutianas, but it is done by those who wish to have and raise children. Unlike a proper marriage, bonding can be dissolved. National Health System The Rutianas National Health system (RNHS) is government controlled. All Rutians are entitled to health care, no matter who they are. Emperor Shein Darson caused the RNHS Reformation in 2380. Before the RNHS Reformation, medical schools had been hard to get into and it was hard to see a doctor due to a lack of them. All medications are subsidized by the government and provided free of charge to those who need them. Vaccinations are manditory, though allowances are made for those who have had adverse reactions to them. No vaccinations for reasons of conscience is not allowed in Rutianas. They must be recorded in order to attend school and for military service. RNHS Reformation When Shein Darson recognized the difficulty of getting to see a doctor, he passed legislation that mandated medical schools could not turn away students with decent scores on University examinations. He had checked the records and discovered that medical schools were turning away students with above average marks, and accepting only those with excellent marks. Their actions were creating a shortage of doctors and nurses for the public. When the legislation had passed, the medical school boards were angry at being told how to run their schools. A few of them spoke out against the Emperor, accusing him of being sympathetic with the Prolin. Those few were removed from the boards by their peers in order to keep the peace. Students were allowed in and the ratio, while still not where Shein Darson wants it to be, is at 750 patients to a single doctor. In the 2380 RNHS Reformation Act, it was mandated that by 2395, the ratio is to be 250 patients to a single doctor. Legal Ages Majority The age of majority in Rutianas is twelve years old. This is the age in which a Rutian may smoke, drink, gamble at the tables, and vote. This is not the age in which a Rutian may serve in the military or get married. Military Service The age of military service is sixteen years old. At sixteen, formal education stops and the Rutian is sent to serve five years in the military. Consent The age of consent is seventeen years old. At this age, a Rutian may marry, though they may not leave the military. Childbearing The age of childbearing is twenty one. Any Rutian who has a child while still in the military or prior to military service is punished with having the child placed in the care of the state until such time as the parent reaches twenty one. At this time, the child may be returned to the parent if the parent is capable of caring for the child. Music Rutianas holds several music festivals each year. These festivals range from Rutian folk music to heavy metal and everything in between. The most well known is the Darkness Fest. Many popular bands in the region have gotten their start in Rutianas. Whether or not they are Rutian matters little. The festivals have been where they were discovered. Religion Rutianas has no national religion. What the nation does have is a multitude of different religions, all co-existing peacefully together. The majority of the nation maintains it's ancient roots in Paganism, though Christianity has begun to make a rise. Spirituality, no matter what form it takes, is the most important aspect of Rutianas's religion. According to the last census in 2382: 76% of the nation is pagan in one form or another. Down 3% from the previous census. 15% of the nation is Christian. Up 4% from the previous census. 9% of the nation are other religions or declined to answer. Of the pagan religions: 10% of pagans declined to state. 15% of pagans were wiccan. 25% followed the Norse pantheon. 50% of pagans followed the Greek pantheon. Rivalries Cities within Rutianas seem to be at friendly rivalries with each other, exchanging rivals every year. There's no indication as to how these rivalries are set, but it is a good thing for each city that it occurs. Each year, each city strives to be better than their rival, improving on current facilities and building new ones.